Life is
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Sawada Tsunayuri twin sister to Sawada Hiroyoshi. She was Dame-Tsuna while her twin brother was a football genius and the most wanted boy in school. Life for the younger twin was hell on earth, unless she was back home alone with her mother and cooking or doing household chores. Life has always been predictable, but what if... someone made it UN-predictable. Adopted from KarinMaaka
1. Chapter 1

**Finally! I managed to write out this fic I promised Kaarin-san! TT w TT 'Life is' does not belong to me~ Kaarin-san thought of the plot and I just adopted it and made a few changes... which actually makes it quite different. O u O Okay, I'm officially rambling now, I'm so sorry... Here's the first chapter of 'Life is'~ **

**Warnings: Fem!Tsuna, I LOVE genderbend~ Slight OOC. Evil twin, Hiro. Business AU. **

**Pairing: AllxTsuna**

**Inspired from: The great big blue sky of love. **

* * *

"Haha! Dame-Tsuna, how desperate are you?" Enough to actually commit suicide now apparently, thanks for asking.

"Did you purposely wear a see-through shirt to school just to seduce out pure little Yamamoto-kun?!" No... Obviously this shirt was previously white before you dumped a bucket of dirty water on me. Speaking of which, I'm starting to fee cold...

"What a slut." Whatever you say, oh great and almighty Mika-sama.

"I wish I didn't have a pathetic younger sister like you." ... Ouch, can I go home now?

A brunette dressed in a white button-up dress shirt and navy blue pleated skirt accompanied with black knee-high stockings and mary-janes, drenched to the bone with filthy water that obviously did not come from the taps, stood in the small crowd that continued to torment and try to break her. The only problem was she was used to it. To Sawada Tsunayuri, life is... predictable. Life is pain, suffering and utter torment until safely at home alone with her mother, cooking up a storm or doing household chores.

Tsunayuri is the younger twin by 2.7 seconds to Sawada Hiroyoshi, the older twin who constantly abuses his blood-related sister both physically and mentally. This is probably due to Nana's constant spoiling and the fact that Hiroyoshi, or Hiro for short, is greedy and selfish by nature. Out of the house, Hiro behaves like a model student, clinching good grades, doing well in football club activities, being polite with seniors and a social butterfly. However, behind closed doors, his twin sister silently suffers from brutal beatings if not harsh mental abuse.

How Nana remained oblivious to the fact that her older son is abusing his sister, Tsunayuri does not know, but the brunette can never find it in herself to hate her parent. No. Not when she first-handedly witnessed her mother crying her eyes out when her beloved husband was not there when she needed him the most, not when knowing that her mother still loves her and certainly not when Nana needs her company more than she would ever know.

Coming back to the present, Tsunayuri watched as they tore up her latest book bag, one that she had painstakingly made from the scraps that used to be her previous school bag. She simply watched with emotionless eyes as her classmates all joined in on the fun to tear up Dame-Tsuna's textbooks and destroy her bento box. A stinging pain blossomed on her cheek as she was slapped by one of Yamamoto Takeshi's fan club members. Her head snapped to the side just as the door to the classroom slid open to reveal a tanned baseball idol, orange-haired school idol and her black-haired best friend.

Using the newcomer's arrival to her advantage, Tsunayuri quickly gathered what could be salvageable of her belongings and pushed past the three idols to run home, not realizing that Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Kyoko had witnessed her eyes changing colour from dirt brown to a blazing amber-orange.

* * *

Taking the quickest shortcut home, Tsunayuri was never more grateful that she lived quite close to the school as she neared the three-storey house that she grew up in. "I'm home mama..." Tsunayuri meekly called out, not too long after Sawada Nana skipped from inside the kitchen to greet her lovely daughter with a hug.

"Welcome home, Yuri-chan~" Tsunayuri smiles into her mother's apron and clings to the adult Sawada's waist. "Ara ara~ Yuri-chan would you like to help me make dinner? I'm cooking your favourite Salisbury steak~" Nana pats her daughter on the head lovingly and smiles gently as the girl nods. "Go and change first before helping okay? You smell like you just took a dive in a dumpster!" Tsunayuri winced slightly before smiling sheepishly at her mother and going upstairs.

Taking a long hot shower, Tsunayuri sighs in content as she dons her favourite light blue hoodie with the number 27 stitched to the left with white thread and a checkered red skirt. Taking a closer look now, Tsunayuri actually had the looks of an innocent angel. Warm doe-like honey brown eyes that hold an unlimited amount of innocence and kindness with a hint of warmth in them, full pink lips with an adorable button nose make up the face that was framed by the shorter bangs of her layered chocolate brown hair. Due to the bagginess of the hoodie, her top figure is still hidden from sight but the red checkered skirt accented her long, pale and shapely legs with just the right amount of muscle for a dancer.

Silently stepping down the stairs, Tsunayuri immediately enters the kitchen and goes to her station. Frying the meat under a low flame, Tsunayuri deems the piece of poultry just about perfect before setting down the steak on a clean dish and garnishing with gravy and boiled vegetables. Nana helps set the table and the two brunettes eat silently, savouring the other's cooking slowly as the rowdy older sibling is not due to be home until the day after due to a sleep-over at his 'friend's' house.

"Ah yes, Yuri-chan, Mama received a flyer in the morning for a home-tutor." Tsunayuri blinks at that and takes another bite of the steak before nodding to signal Nana to continue. "Since you've mentioned once or twice that your grades aren't really improving, Mama decided to give this person a call and he's due to arrive tomorrow! He says he can also tutor Hiro-kun as well. Isn't that great?" Tsunayuri smiles and nods, as long as her mother thinks it's for her own good then she would not mind.

Finishing up the last of her meal, Tsunayuri helps with the dishes before heading upstairs back to her room and attempts to do her homework. It's not as if she struggles with her homework, heavens no! Tsunayuri was a bright child, especially with languages, as of now, she has learned Chinese, Italian, English and is currently learning Latin. However, due to the violence she experienced, her self-esteem has fallen to the point that she dare not show her skills for fear of her classmates and brother accusing her of cheating off someone else. She already had enough pain to last the lifetime as it is, she did not need more just because she was actually smarter than those bastards that call themselves her classmates.

Filling two-thirds of her mathematics homework with made-up formulas and non-existent numbers, Tsunayuri finished her math homework in less than thirty minutes and decided to move on to English when a hand clamped on her shoulder, resulting in a violent flinch.

"Chaos."

* * *

Silence enveloped the room for a bit before Tsunayuri let out a tiny shriek in surprise. "HIIE!" Did I say tiny? Sorry, I meant to say that it was ear-piercing. "H-How did you get into my room?!" Tsunayuri questioned the stranger before her that was surveying the room with a look of... approval? No, that can't be right, mathematical formulae must be getting to her head that she started hallucinating. There was nothing much in her room anyway, save for the large windows and cushioned window sill with her slightly wide orange bed. The only other thing worth inspecting was the fact that her room looked nothing like that of an average girl's.

Her walls were bare save for the coat rack were she hung her uniform and home clothes for the day, her study table which was located in front of the wall adjacent to the bed was plain orange and the drawers contained her less-than ideal test papers, drawings she found slightly satisfactory and music sheets of songs she composed herself. A desktop computer and a few decorative ornaments litter the space on the desk. Her art materials and clothing are all stored safely in her oaken wardrobe next to the table and an old guitar case stood forgotten in the corner next to the door that led to the hallway. Her own private bathroom and toilet was behind the orange door that was next to the bed. A lone bookshelf stood on the right of the orange door, filled with mystery novels, fantasy and romance books as well as some shoujo manga. One shelf was kept clean in case of new books that Tsunayuri has yet to pick out.

There was not much to see, no photographs, boxes of memories or plushies that were given. Not even a vanity was in sight since Tsunayuri did all the dressing up she needed in front of her bathroom mirror. Reborn could honestly say that he had been expecting a more messy room from what he had heard from Iemitsu. The tall italian stood at a height of 182cm not counting his signature fedora with an orange band and was dressed in a black suit with a yellow dress shirt despite the blistering heat of summer in Japan.

Tsunayuri gripped her pen harder and stared at the man with slight fear and curiosity. "Hey, you haven't answered my questio-"

"Where is your twin, Sawada Hiroyoshi?" Hiro? Oh, this man must be one of those scouts that came to recruit Hiro for his 'prowess' at football or something.

"Umm... Hiro... -kun, is not here at the moment, he will be returning home tomorrow afternoon." The man raised an eyebrow, obsidian orbs staring straight at Tsunayuri's warm brown ones.

"Sleep-over on a school night?" Tsunayuri shrugged, explaining that Hiro was well-like enough by the school to get even a few days off without a legit reason, the glint in the obsidian eyes gave Tsunayuri shivers, and not the good kind. The man then continued to stare at her so Tsunayuri decided to do what she did best.

"Would you like something to drink...?" Make tea.

* * *

"Ara~ Yuri-chan, I see you've met Reborn-kun." Nana titters as Tsunayuri led the tall italian man to the living room. The brunette girl brings out a mug from the cabinet and prepares the espresso that Reborn had requested for, using the old-fashioned coffee grinder with coffee beans.

"Is he a friend of Papas?" Tsunayuri decides to bring out some of the tiramisu she made the night before, since Hiro was busy hanging out with his friends to even bother to come home she had more time to bake. Nana smiles brightly at the mention of her father and nods her confirmation.

"He's also you and Hiro-kun's new tutor~" Tsunayuri blinks in surprise, almost spilling the coffee and scalding her hand in the process of saving the ceramic mug. Hissing slightly, Tsunayuri holds her scalded hand under cool running water and waves away her mother's concern before applying some ointment and serving Reborn his drink and snack.

* * *

Tsunayuri has potential. Reborn muses as he sips on what could possibly be the best espresso he has ever drank in his life. From what he heard from Iemitsu's ramblings, Tsunayuri is a quiet and slightly reserved child, her looks could compare to that of an angel and her singing is a piece from heaven's choir. Other than the quiet and reserved personality, everything else was right on the money. From what he observed, she was quite organized and had a nice figure, although it was still a work in progress.

However, the way she moved was bothering Reborn. Tsunayuri's body language screamed of physical abuse, with the way she flinched violently when he clapped her shoulder and the fear in her eyes when she looked up to meet his gaze. Nana is a sweet woman, her interactions with her daughter show that she loves her daughter equally as much if not more than her son.

The daughter in question had moved her homework from her room to the low coffee table and was diligently writing her answers, Reborn almost thought the girl was accompanying him but thought better of it. Iemitsu could never have been more wrong about his little girl. From what Reborn could see, she had muscles from dancing and that alone should have protected her unless... she **_allowed_** the abuse to happen. The only other person that can actually harm the girl is her twin brother and her peers at school. Reborn frowned slightly when he realized that he was caring a little too much for his charge's little sister. He shrugged off the feeling that something unexpected was about to happen and decided to think of training regimes for the future boss of Vongola Corporations, whether it be the seemingly perfect heir, Sawada Hiroyoshi or the fragile angel, Sawada Tsunayuri only life will tell.

Life is... supposedly unpredictable after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I had preliminary exams... Here's the second chapter of 'Life is'~ **

**Warnings: Fem!Tsuna, I LOVE genderbend~ Slight OOC. Evil twin, Hiro. Business AU. **

**Pairing: AllxTsuna**

**Inspired from: The great big blue sky of love. **

**Disclaimer: Honestly I cannot believe how I forgot to put this in the previous chapter... KHR does not belong to me **

* * *

Tsunayuri was out of the house and on the way to school hours before classes started, her face held one of pure joy and her lips were tilted upwards into a bright smile as the petite brunette jogged her way to school. A white with orange lining satchel was slung over her shoulder, part of the reason for her happy expression, Reborn had gotten it for her. The man probably saw that she had no book bag and had gone through the trouble to get her one that was both water-proof and does not tear easily. Tsunayuri was really happy that someone other than her mother cared.

The other part of her good mood is in the small bag of gardening tools Tsunayuri held in one hand. Her garden was due to bloom today!

Behind the school, just a few meters away from the basketball and baseball courts, was an old abandoned greenhouse. It had previously belonged to the gardening club but ever since the club disbanded due to lack of members, the greenhouse was left to rot. Until Tsunayuri happened to stumble upon it, quite literally too.

She had been running from her usual bullies and had been too distracted with glancing over her shoulder to gauge the distance she had put between her and the rabid fangirls who seem to love to torment her, that the brunette had failed to see the metal frame of a missing glass wall that she had tripped and fell face first into an overgrown patch of vegetation. Tsunayuri fell in love with the place and decided to tend to it in her spare time, spending her too-huge-an-allowance on glass walls and gardening tools as well as seeds.

She cultivated vegetables, fruits and flowers but her favourite had been bringing the old sakura tree that seemed to tower over the entire greenhouse back to life.

Back to the present, Tsunayuri was excited to see her blood and sweat bloom and rushed to school as fast as her feet can take her. Which might actually be on par with the road runner's speed should she have prevented herself from tripping every five seconds. The moment she opened the door to the greenhouse, Tsunayuri was hit with the sweet smell of roses, fruits and lilies and she knew instantly that her efforts had paid off.

Rows of fresh greenery and colourful flowers greeted her, the fruits sparkled as the sun's rays hit the dew resting on their colourful surfaces. Setting her bag down on the small bench near the exit, Tsunayuri set to work. After fertilizing and watering the plants carefully, Tsunayuri proceeded to harvest the fruits. The end product had been seven baskets of tropical fruits and summer vegetables, all washed and ready for consumption. Tsunayuri smiles at her hard work before proceeding to the next step.

The fruits would then be repackaged into small baskets and the orphanage down the street would open its doors to find a few baskets of prettily decorated fruit and bags of vegetables while the old folks home just a couple of blocks away from the school would receive the remaining baskets of fruits and vegetables.

Tsunayuri prided herself in her gardening and cooking skills, it was the only two skills she could show in secret since the rest of her talents would warrant a harsh beating from her twin. No one would find out about her gardening skills since the greenhouse was fully hidden by a dense shrubbery and surrounding trees and the baskets delivered would remain anonymous, the fact that Tsunayuri's timing was impeccable also helped. Hiroyoshi seemed to tolerate her cooking so that was another skill that she could bring to light without receiving new scars (physical or mental, it doesn't matter, they both hurt.) Tsunayuri tended to her garden one last time, careful to cut off dead leaves and bury them in the soil so they could decompose properly and spray her homemade pesticide that would not harm her precious plants and keep away any pests that would threaten her babies.

Trimming the bonsai trees to perfection, Tsunayuri deemed her garden in perfect condition for the next two days before she exited the greenhouse. She glanced at her watch and almost recoils when she realizes that school starts in less than five minutes. Hurrying to her classroom, Tsunayuri failed to sense a pair of surprised sea-foam green eyes watching her.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today." Nezu declared in a rather condescending tone as he stood in front of the class. The door slid open as if on cue and a handsome teen elicited squeals of joy from the females in the class and groans of disappointment from the males. Nezu then sniffed disdainfully at the silver haired teen, who was dressed in the standard Namimori male's outfit with a few Gothic alterations.

Tsunayuri continued to stare aimlessly at the sky, her half-finished doodle of a storm cloud forgotten in her orange notebook. The brunette had heard that her class would be getting a new student and while she was excited at the prospect of having a friend, it was quickly flushed down the toilet when her class gave a noisy response to the new student's appearance. Her classmates would kill her for even thinking of trying to befriend someone! Not to mention, Hiro might hear of her attempt to befriend someone and... hash out some sort of punishment.

Shivering slightly in fear, Tsunayuri turned her attention to the front of the class. Her eyes rested on the new student's form and was almost startled when he directed the most heated stare (Not a glare since the male had an unreadable expression on his face) Tsunayuri had ever faced. Tsunayuri tilts her head nervously to the side and again, almost squeaks in surprise when red exploded across the silver haired teen's face.

Was he alright? He's not sick is he? Tsunayuri wonders, a concerned look plastered over her face as she fidgets in her seat (Quite adorably too I might add). Gokudera had to look away from the adorable display and briskly walked towards his seat, which was just a couple of seats away from the adorable brunette.

And so, classes started without any trouble.

* * *

Like hell it did. Tsunayuri could literally FEEL the heated stare the new transfer student was giving her. She was surprised that her entire being had yet to combust into flames! Instead, Tsunayuri copied some notes down to diverge her attention elsewhere. The notes were for the transfer student, if he was going to stare at her all throughout Math lesson, he might miss out on some crucial information Nezu sensei was giving.

The staring continued into science class which then transitioned into art class, Tsunayuri was surprised that Gokudera had yet to get tired of staring heatedly at her but chose not to divulge into the topic just yet and focused on painting her red rose.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reborn was checking in on his new charge and was disgusted by what he saw. Hiroyoshi bullied younger students from other schools, he skipped school for more than half the day and worst still, everyone was obviously blind to the manipulation the boy had obviously used upon his so-called friends (lackeys would have been a more appropriate title).

Mortified at his charge's behavior, Reborn decided to check in on Tsunayuri. Reborn hopped onto the nearest tree branch that looked into Tsunayuri's art classroom, he was surprised to see that Gokudera Hayato had already made his first move and transferred into the twin's class. Reborn was even more surprised when he caught the silver haired teen staring at the frail brunette with... adoration? Dear me, it was not even the first day of the trials and Tsunayuri had already won herself a subordinate. Reborn had to say that he was impressed.

The girl's art skills were not something to laugh about either, the rose that she was painting looked so realistic and detailed that even Reborn, who had seen more beautiful paintings hung in famous art galleries half his life, was entranced as he watched small and careful hands breathe life into the painting.

The bell resounded to signal a forty-five break and Reborn watched as the brunette washed her hands, careful to remove any blotches of paint. The Fedora-wearing man narrowed his eyes at a group of girls who had taken small cans of paint and surrounded Tsunayuri's canvas. Oh they had better not be...

They were. Reborn could barely keep his anger in check when the group quickly dispersed and left a ruined canvas on Tsunayuri's easel, Gokudera was no better since his fingers were twitching for the dynamites he stored. The brunette stared at her destroyed canvas when she returned before she sighed and lifted the canvas from her easel to dispose of it and proceeded to inform her teacher that she would need more time to complete her art project.

Reborn was somewhat surprised that Tsunayuri did not throw a fit, but then again, the brunette probably did not even know how to vent her anger. The said brunette picked up her bag which Reborn noted proudly went well with her personality, and exited the art room.

* * *

Tsunayuri sat quietly in the music room leaning against the wall near the exit, her appetite ruined when her usual bullies ruined the artwork she had painstakingly worked on. She hugged her bag closer to her chest, a sniffle came and earth brown eyes welled with tears that Tsunayuri quickly rubbed away.

Standing up, Tsunayuri rummaged through the music storeroom and found a dusty violin case. Tsunayuri unzipped the case after dusting it and carefully lifted the cloth that protected the white violin beneath. The brunette ran her fingers through the violin, liking the feel of the wood beneath the tips of her fingers. She tightened the bow and lifted the violin to fit on her shoulder and beneath her chin. Inhaling deeply, Tsunayuri closed her eyes as she played the first soprano note to canon in D.

* * *

Reborn leaned against the wall that was near the music room's entrance. Leon was seated comfortably on his shoulder and was swaying cutely to the music Tsunayuri produced on the violin. The music room was not properly sound-proofed so it allowed some form of sound to pass through. Luckily, the music was soft and did not attract much attention.

Reborn sighed through his nose quietly and started to consolidate theinformation he currently had on hand. Okay... Let's see.

Hiroyoshi was not as perfect as the idiot blonde had so proudly bragged about. In fact the male twin was the exact opposite of what Iemitsu had described him to be. He was not kind and caring, he was cruel and manipulative! He had no real friends, only acquaintances that hang around with him for popularity or his looks. Assumed to be violent if the bruises and injuries on Tsunayuri were anything to go by and the bullying he had witnessed. Rebellious too, if his absence from school did not actually prove that fact. Strengths would only amount to his speed and his prowess in the sport, football. Anything beyond that would require further investigation and contact with his charge. Lots and lots of painful and agonizing contact.

Tsunayuri on the other hand, was like a carbon copy of the ninth boss himself. Only more femnine and.. well, female. She's calm, helpful and kind. Talented in the arts as well, and an extra skill here and there never hurt anyone. She is smarter than her peers as well, proof being the advanced questions that Tsunayuri had left scattered about her desk the night before. Further proof of her academic abilities would be the books that litter the second last row of herr bookshelf, all of which were either assessment books for advanced topics or textbooks from various elite high schools. Her cooking skills are superb and most of all, Leon absolutely ADORES her.

Do you know how hard it was for Leon to get used to Reborn? Yet, the brunette got the little green lizard to love her just for simply EXISTING.

Reborn sighed again, pushing himself from the wall to leave the school compound, however reluctant he was to leave the girl unprotected. It looks like he has to pay the ninth and current boss of Vongola Corporations a visit, and maybe beat up a certain idiot blonde miserable excuse of a father too.

* * *

Tsunayuri stared out the windows of the corridors, her arms full of hand-outs that the teachers assigned for her to ensure that every one of her classmate receives a copy. A dazed look appears on her face as she watches the grey clouds that is laden with water droplets just begging to be released overtake the clear blue sky.

'A storm is brewing and the rain will be falling~' A sing-song voice echoed in Tsunayuri's head, it was eerily similar to Tsunayuri's voice but it was obviously more mischievous and slightly deeper. The brunette unknowingly whispered the words the voice uttered, which was then heard by a certain black haired teen. The boy stares at Tsunayuri for a moment as the girl seems to snap out of her stupor and rush towards the classroom, leaving him to ponder about the girl's strange words by himself.

"... Rain... huh?" The boy mutters, his amber brown eyes flashing with an emotion that was considered uncharacteristic of the male before he turns and heads to where he had planned to go in the first place. The school rooftop.

Life is... somewhat confusing is it not?


End file.
